I'll wait for you, but i can't wait forever
by General RIZZY
Summary: Leaving for war is hard. rachel berry-fabray should know, her wife got the call of duty. ONE-SHOT. side brittana


**First ever glee story. Be gentle people, I am a little shy about writing as I sorta kinda suck at it. Anyways ENJOY! Italicized words are song lyrics. I have no clue as to how being called to active duty is in real life as I am in high school but lets pretend for shits and giggles that when a recruiter calls you, you HAVE to show up or your considered AWOL. Ok? Thanks guys!**

Ill wait for you, but I can't wait forever

_Spare me just three last words.  
>"I love you" is all she heard.<br>I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever…._

It was in October when she left. The army recruiter contacted her and told her that she has being called to help serve in the Afghanistan war. When I heard the words spill out of her perfect pink lips I lost it, I was sobbing into her chest not caring if I ruined her shirt. I needed her. She's my everything. Eventually I fell asleep in her arms. When I woke up I noticed I was in our bed, I got out of bed hoping that this was all just a dream, a horrible dream. I saw her in her army fatigues putting on her boots and staring at a picture of us on our wedding day. I just know im going to miss her. The house will be empty without her. Those hazel eyes that watch me while I cook or when we watch movies and I cuddle up to her. I'm going to miss her.

"Hey" I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

"Hey baby" I could hear the cracks in her voice, it saddens me.

"When do you have to leave?"

"In four hours"

Four fucking hours is all I have to spend time with my wife. All of the sudden the room starts to whirl and I fall to my knees, "babe is everything ok?" no everything isn't ok! I'm going to lose you. I couldn't voice my opinions so I slide into her arms and wrap her arms around my waist. Maybe if I hold on to her she wouldn't leave me.

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart" I couldn't respond my voice got choked up, it all sounded like a final goodbye.

"I will always love you no matter what" hazel eyes peered into my chocolate ones. I see the sincerity and love in them. God I love her.

"I know" that's the only response I can muster up before I start crying all over again. By now her green army shirt must be wet with tears but I can't bring myself to care at this point.

"Santana also got called" oh no Brittany and her babies, they must be devastated.

"I'll make sure that britts and the babies are ok"

"I know you will love. Now lets get you all cleaned up so we can meet san and britts at the airport"

I can't take it I start to cry again only this time it's for Santana and Brittany. They just had a beautiful baby boy. And sugar! Santana loves her daughter. She couldn't leave them all alone.

"Quinn baby lets go wake up harmony" that's all I can ask for from her. And our little baby wouldn't want to miss out on saying good bye to her mommy.

"Ok" I can hear the tears in her voice; I can feel the fear rolling off her. I'm going to miss my baby.

As we walk up the stairs to harmony's room I look at the family portraits on the wall. I stop and stare at the picture of all of us. Santana and Brittany with baby Alex and little sugar. Kurt and Blaine with Rory. Sam and Mercedes with their daughter Anastasia. Mike and Tina. Puck with Lauren. Damn those were the days.

"Baby I think harms crying" Quinn brings me out of my musings.

We continue our walk into our baby girls' room. I look around and stop at her crib.

"Hey baby girl do you want mama to take you out?" she responds with a childish squeal and motions with her fists for me to pick her up. And I do, I then turn to Quinn and hand her over.

"Hey harm, mommy loves you, ok? No matter what happens I will always love you and your mama" she looks at me and I feel a couple tears trace their way down my cheeks.

"be good to your mama she's all your going to have for a while, but when I come back I promise to take you out to wherever your little heart desires to go, got it little one?" a sob escapes my lips at this. Harmony giggles at the face her mommy makes not knowing that this maybe the last time she would talk to her in a while.

"I think we have to get going it's already 2:30" oh god no! Please don't take her from me.

We exit the room and go downstairs. Quinn has harmony in her arms while I pick up her duffle bag and my purse while searching for the car keys. We drive to the airport in silence, harmony making noises occasionally. In no time we arrive at the airport. We exit the car and walk to the terminal that is going to take Santana and Quinn to the base in Afghanistan. I spot Brittany and Santana, Britt was hugging tightly onto san with a little Alex squished in between them while sugar was staring at her mommies tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Hey guys" Quinn calls out to them. Brittany snaps out of Santana's arms and rushes to hug Q while Santana stands there holding onto baby Alex with a proud smile on her face.

"Quinn im going to miss you!"

"I know britts I'm going to miss you too"

"**All army passengers please report to terminal 17 for muster"**

We all look at each other before Brittany and I bust out crying. Quinn is quick to take me in her arms.

"Baby please don't cry, I promise I will come back. No matter what I will always come back for you" in the corner I hear Santana comforting her family also.

"I love you so much Quinn fabray"

"As I love you Rachel berry-fabray, so much. I promise ill come back for you"

"**Anyone that's going to the army base in Afghanistan please go take muster we have 10 minutes before we board up"**

We watch as Santana and Quinn pick up their duffle bags and look at us with small smiles, they wave at us and walk to the right terminal. We keep watching until they disappear into the ever growing mass of army fatigues. I guess this was her way of good-bye.

*_12 months later*_

There's a knock on the door followed by 3 more hard raps of a knuckle hitting the door. I only know one person who knocks the door like that. I sprint to the door and swing it open. There in all her glory is my wife, Quinn fabray, in her dress blues with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey" my heart stopped at that husky voice

"Baby!" I scream out before engulfing her into a tight hug. What's the point in saying good-bye if you're going to say hello?

_And I can't make it on my own._

_(And I can't make it on my own.)  
>Because my heart is in Ohio.<br>So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
>(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)<br>So I can fall asleep tonight, or die_….

**A/N: How was that? Good, sucky, lame cheesy? Review with your answer guys :) the song is from Hawthorne heights- Ohio is for lovers.**


End file.
